


Complications

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Aeryn says those three little words.
Relationships: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Complications  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Aeryn Sun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 154  
>  **Summary:** Aeryn says those three little words.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'I love you' on my Fluff/Romance Bingo card at 1_million_words

“I love you.”

With her eyes wide, Aeryn spun around to stare at him. _What had possibly made him say that now._ It wasn’t as if she hadn’t known Crichton had begun to develop feelings for her but she had put it down to proximity. 

She didn’t know what to say, how to act. She was a soldier. The need or want for love was never there. Although, recreation was a whole different issue. If only he would have said... _I want to recreate with you._ She would have been all over him in a microt. But no, he had to go and say love.

“Crichton, I...” Aeryn paused as she stared at him, emotions she had never thought she would feel washed over her. She planned to keep the revelation to herself after all feelings would only complicate matters. But the expectant, hopeful look on his face was her undoing. “I love you, too.”


End file.
